Jiminy Cricket Is A Liar
by Kiso
Summary: [Oneshot] When you wish upon a star, it makes a lot of difference who you are. Is Hannah Montana more worthy of love than Miley Stewart?


**Jiminy Cricket Is A Liar**

**By: **Kiso

**Summary:** When you wish upon a star, it makes a lot of difference who you are. Is Hannah Montana more worthy of love than Miley Stewart? Oneshot. Moliver

A short oneshot. I need to lay off Hannah Montana, don't I? Well, I hope you guys like it!  
----------------------------------

Everybody knows the story of Pinocchio, right? A puppet wants to be a real boy, and he meets a little cricket named Jiminy Cricket. That little cricket sings a song about making wishes, and Pinocchio wishes to be a real boy.

But…he doesn't.

Jiminy Cricket lied to you, Pinocchio.

----

Miley Stewart walked home from school, her backpack strap sliding off of her shoulder. She sighed as rain began to fall. A skateboard whizzed passed and stopped a few feet in front of her. Miley ran up to the skateboard and was greeted by her best friend, Lilly Trescott.

"Hey, Lilly," Miley said, sniffling. Her eyes were red and puffy; her day had been horrible. Miley looked away from Lilly to avoid the worried.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lilly asked, worried. Miley nodded. "You want me to come with you?" Miley shook her head; Lilly understood. "Okay. Bye," Lilly said, speeding away on her skateboard.

Miley walked home but stopped short as soon as she saw who was outside her front door. The rain poured down on her delicate face, but Miley didn't budge. "Dammit, Oliver, leave," Miley said loudly.

Oliver walked over to Miley and said, "Miley, I'm so sorry." Miley turned away from him and started walking towards her house. "I wasn't thinking!" Oliver yelled after her.

Miley turned around so that she was facing him and shouted, "You never are, Oliver! Do you think I can get over it just like that?" Tears filled Miley's eyes as she shouted, "Oliver! Just leave!"

"Miley, please don't!" The rain plastered his hair to his head. "I love you, I really do!" The only sound was the loud patter of the rain hitting the concrete.

"Really? Or do you only love Hannah Montana? Because that's what you said today!" The tears swam down Miley's cheeks as the memory hit her.

_Miley was finally admitting her feelings to Oliver. Starting high school had given a new weird sort of confidence. She gathered up all of her courage and walked over to Oliver, tapping him on the shoulder._

_He turned around. "Oh, hey, Miley."_

_Miley looked at him; the beautiful, mischievous eyes, the big smile, and the long brown hair. She loved it all. And she was ready to say it. "Oliver, I have something to tell you," Miley said. She felt like she was in some sort of bad romance movie; this was so cheesy, but Oliver didn't seem to notice._

_"What?" Oliver said, still completely incredulous._

_"I…I have…I like you, Oliver. As more than a friend. And…I…it's okay if you don't feel the same way…I just…needed to get that off my chest…" Miley stumbled through her confession with teenage grace._

_"Miley…I…" Oliver looked at Miley, but he couldn't see Miley. He could only see Hannah Montana. The beautiful pop diva, with long, flowing hair and the beautiful voice. "I'm sorry. I can't think of you in that way."_

_Miley was prepared for this, so it was okay. But never in her life would she be prepared for what was coming next._

_"I'm not in love with Miley; I love Hannah," Oliver said, no hint of guilt in his voice._

"No, Miley! That was just stupid of me! I'm so sorry!" Oliver said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Oliver!" Miley said, literally sobbing now. She buried her face in her hands and let the hot cheeks flow down her cold skin; there was no use fighting it. Miley then remembered the wish she had made at the beginning of the year.

"I wish Oliver and me could be together, if only for a day," Miley had wished upon the brightest star in the sky.

Just then, Miley also remembered the wish she had made so many years ago.

"I wish I could be a big pop sensation," she had wished not as Miley Stewart, but as Hannah Montana.

Was Hannah more deserving than Miley?

Miley felt hands and shoulders and she looked up. "Oliver, get your hands off of me," she said, even though deep in her heart, Miley knew that she wanted Oliver to hug her and let her cry into his shoulder. But Oliver didn't let go of Miley. He looked into her eyes with a burning need of something.

"Miley. Please. I love you. What I said today, that was stupid. It was a mistake. A stupid mistake. Miley," Oliver said, a look of guilt entering his eyes.

Miley looked at Oliver and realized that relationships had obstacles like this all the time. Miley could never stop loving Oliver; it was just a fact of life. Miley leaned in to Oliver just as he did the same thing, and they shared a sweet kiss.

Miley hugged Oliver and said, "My wish finally came true."

Oliver kissed the top of Miley's head and said, "So did mine."

Jiminy Cricket might've lied to Pinocchio, but he didn't lie to Miley Stewart.

--------------------------  
Just a fun little story that came to me! Hope you guys like it!

-Kiso


End file.
